


Korrasami Drabbles

by AlexisSphinx



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluffles, Oops, a few modern day aus, and pain, cos why not, ice skating in one, one is a bit dark, pregnant Asami, toddlers and babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisSphinx/pseuds/AlexisSphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I just recently finished watching Legend of Korra and I'm a sucker for Korrasami so I decided to start some random one-shot drabbles. Please read, comment and leave kudos, even though they may be totally random most of the time :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so I just finished Legend of Korra and I am in love with Korrasami (like seriously, that last scene in season 4 had me jumping around and squealing like an idiot) so I thought I'd try my hand at some drabbles.  
> Please read and leave a comment. I am open to prompts, just comment with ideas. Enjoy-Lexi :)

Korra knocked on the door of the Sato mansion, smiling as one of the butlers opened the door for her.

"Miss Sato is in her room" he said stiffly, rolling his eyes as Korra bounded up the stairs. She came to Asami's door and knocked.

"Come in!" Asami's voice sounded and Korra opened the door to find her sat on the bed with her red dress on, her black hair cascading around her. She sighed as she saw Korra standing in the doorway, a goofy grin on her face. "How many times have I told you? You don't have to knock" Asami said, exasperated as Korra's smile widened even further.

"I just like to be polite" she said in response. She jumped on the bed next to Asami, her shoulder length hair falling into her eyes. Asami rolled her eyes at Korra's childishness before looking down and sighing when she saw what the Avatar was wearing; a white vest, blue trousers and her boots.

"I thought I said to get ready?" Asami asked. Korra looked down at her clothing confused.

"I am ready" she said slowly, trying not to flinch when Asami raised one slender eyebrow. She laughed and shook her head.

"Come one, I'm sure I have something your size" the engineer said, reaching to open her wardrobe. Her hand brushed Korra's and she tried not to let her emotions show. Her heart was racing as Korra smiled sheepishly. _Oh if only she knew_ Asami thought to herself. _Then I could finally have her and….No stop it!_ She chided herself. Korra wasn't interested in her.

"Asami?" Korra's voice snapped her out of her trance and she looked into Korra's eyes and decided that now was the moment. She reached forward, held Korra's face in her hands and then pressed her lips to the Avatar's. Korra was in shock. Asami was kissing her. Korra was in such shock that she reared backwards, her momentum carrying her off the bed backwards. She tripped over a pair of Asami's shoes and landed in the wardrobe, clothes falling all around her. She sat there, stunned as Asami sat on the bed looking both shocked, amused and guilty all at the same time.

"Korra?" she asked tentatively "Are you alright?" she said putting her hand to her mouth. Korra nodded before getting up out of the clothes and the wardrobe. She was too stunned for words. "Korra, I'm sorry" Asami said again, tears welling in her eyes. "I don't know what came over me, I promise it wo…" she was cut off by Korra's finger on her lips. Asami looked wide-eyed up at Korra who was clearly thinking. To answer Asami's unspoken question, Korra removed her finger, placing it under Asami's chin, forcing the engineer to face Korra. The Avatar slowly leaned in, eyes closing, head tilting as she pressed her lips to Asami's gently. Asami's eyes fluttered as she reciprocated the kiss, her lips fitting and moving perfectly with Korra's. She ran her tongue along Korra's lips and loved the sound of Korra's gasp as she parted her lips for Asami. The two broke away, gasping for breath and both looking very flustered. Asami smiled shyly.

"So, I guess this means you like me?" she joked as Korra laughed gently, pressing her lips to Asami's again. A call from downstairs made them both jump apart.

"Miss Sato, it is time to leave" the butler called.

"Coming!" Asami called before turning back to Korra. "Will you come to the party with me?" she asked quietly, already knowing the answer before Korra replied.

"Are you kidding? Of course!" she almost shouted. Asami laughed before running out the door, hand-in-hand with Korra. Just before she got to the black Satomobile parked outside she stopped suddenly.

"Asami, what is it?" Korra asked.

"I just realised" Asami said "I'm dating the Avatar" she laughed with Korra as the notion set in. "Now we have to tell Mako, Bolin and the others." They continued to giggle whilst thinking through how to tell everyone. Asami smiled as she watched Korra babble on about something. _This day couldn't get any better_ she thought before concentrating on the road once again.


	2. Waiting Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fluffier story although not much actual Korrasami action...nevermind please leave a comment and kudos if you haven't already and enjoy-Lexi :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra but if I did, Korrasami would have been way more obvious. way sooner.

Korra was the Avatar, meaning she had duties. However, for her, family always came first. She had married Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries, four years previously and it had been one of Korra's happiest moments, dancing with Asami. A few months later, Korra discovered that Asami was pregnant. She had been so shocked at the news that she had poured salt into her tea instead of sugar, much to Asami's amusement. The next nine months were spent preparing for the baby. Korra ending up being the most over-protective and perfectionist, not happy until everything was perfect. Asami remembered Korra once storming out a shop because they didn't have the right coloured curtains. It had taken three hours for Asami to calm her down. The baby was a week early. Asami went into labour in the middle of the night, waking Korra up in a panic. Korra had rushed her down to the hospital and almost burnt the place down when the doctor said she couldn't go in with her wife. They eventually let her in and their daughter was born six, painful hours later. They named her Chenna after a past Avatar. She was beautiful with Asami's looks, eyes and raven hair but with Korra's skin tone and personality; she was sweet most of the time but could throw a serious fit if she got annoyed.

Back to the now, Chenna was three and Korra woke in the middle of the night to a phone call. She groggily opened an eye before reaching over to pick up the receiver.

"Hello?" she aksed, her voice gruff from sleep. She waited for a reply, her face falling with each word the speaker said and she sighed. "Now?" she asked wearily, waiting for the reply before replacing the receiver and sitting up. She swung her legs out of the bed, trying not to wake the sleeping Asami next to her.

"Where are you going?" a groggy Asami asked as she turned to face Korra.

"Raiko just called saying there's trouble in the Earth Kingdom" she explained, standing up.

"Let me guess" Asami sighed "You have to go sort it out" she said, smiling tiredly as Korra shrugged and leant forward to kiss Asami gently on the lips. "Be safe" Asami said as Korra was walking away.

"Always" she replied softly before grabbing her jacket and walking out the front door and heading off into the cold night. Asami lay in the darkness, eventually realising that sleep was not an option. She got out of bed and flung on her nightgown before heading down the stairs. There, she made herself a mug of hot chocolate and sat down, going over some new plans and designs. At about 7 o'clock, Asami heard the pitter patter of tiny feet coming down the stairs and she smiled as Chenna waddled towards her, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The child stopped and scowled as she took notice of her mother; specifically just the one.

"Where's Mom?" she asked as Asami sighed and walked over to pick her daughter up.

"She had to go away for a while" she explained, smiling sadly as Chenna pouted, trying to wrap her head around this.

"When will she be back?" the question tore at Asami's heart and she struggled not to let tears fall.

"I don't know, sweetie" she replied, pressing a gentle kiss to Chenna's forehead. The toddler then proceeded to complain about being hungry so Asami made breakfast and then took her upstairs to get dressed. The day consisted of them going to Avatar Korra park for a picnic with Opal, Bolin and their two children Jade and Cheng; Cheng was a year younger than the two girls who were born just a week apart. Asami chatted to her two friends explaining why Korra wasn't there whilst the children played with the turtleducks around the pond.

Asami had hoped to wear Chenna out as she was a nightmare to get to bed on time. She seemed to go to bed alright that night but she was very quiet, not even asking for another story which was very unusual for the small child. Asami decided to let that fact slide however and she went back downstairs to look over more blue prints and designs.

It must have been around midnight when Asami round herself standing in the doorway of the balcony, looking out to the sea. She held a mug in one hand and she was leaning on the left side of the door frame, wondering where Korra was now.

"Momma?" a small voice called whilst tugging gently at Asami's trousers. She had been so out of it that she hadn't heard Chenna come down the stairs. She looked down to her daughter and was about to scold her for being out of bed so late but she couldn't. She looked too much like Korra with her shoulder length black hair and tanned skin. Also the fact she clutched her stuffed panda toy added to the cute factor.

"I couldn't sleep" Chenna said softly, rubbing her eyes and clutching her toy. Asami smiled and crouched down to her level, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her daughter's ear.

"That's okay, sweetie" she said gently "I couldn't either."

"Are you waiting for Mom?" she asked. Asami reached and picked up Chenna, holding her close and resting her on her hip.

"She'll be back soon" Asami said, hope filling her voice.

"Don't worry Mommy" Chenna said, hugging Asami round the neck. "She just had to go save the world" Asami smiled and rubbed noses with her daughter, making her giggle.

"Its my job to worry about my girls" she said playfully before turning back to the sea, a sad and longing look on her face and in her eyes.

"I just miss her"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok a bit of fluff for you, apologies if its crap, I wrote it a 4 in the morning after a lamp fell on my face... I had a wonderful black eye... Please read, comment and feel free to give me prompts via the comments below :)


	3. A "Little" Fall of Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mild language and don't forget to subscribe, comment and leave kudos coz they honestly make my day :) This is a modern day AU coz I was listening to the soundtrack and its one of my favourite shows of all time and SPOILER ALERT for anyone who hasn't seen Les Mis….seriously this has all the big 'cry-your-eyes-out' moments :) Enjoy-Lexi

Asami was sat curled up on the couch, her laptop balanced precariously on her knees. She had headphones in so she didn't notice Korra come in. The engineer jumped when arms wrapped around her and a gentle kiss pressed to her forehead.

"Hey" Asami said, smiling as she paused the video she was watching to turn to Korra who flopped down on the sofa next to her.

"Hey" Korra replied, looking over to see what Asami was watching but she was too slow as Asami had already shut the window and the laptop. "You ready for tomorrow?" she asked, putting an arm around her girlfriend who snuggled up to her, head on Korra's shoulder.

"Hell yeah!" Asami replied "All day in London with my wonderful girlfriend" she smiled at Korra before tucking her had back into the crook of Korra's neck as she turned the TV on.

"Have you decided on which show to see yet?" Korra asked while absentmindly flicking through the channels.

"Yeah, I was thinking Les Mis" Asami said, noting Korra's raised eyebrows "I know you've already seen it but I want to see what all the fuss is about." She said cheekily.

"Oh I have no quarrels with seeing it again" Korra remarked "it's a great show, it's just you I'm worried about" she said

"What do you mean?" Asami asked confuse, sitting up and facing Korra.

"You do know what it's about right?" Korra said, pulling her arm from around Asami's shoulder.

"The French Revolution" Asami said matter-of-factly, smug that she knew this; she wasn't really much of a theatre goer but Korra made such a fuss about this show.

"You do realise that it made _me_ cry" Korra said, emphasising the 'me'.

"You said and that's why I'm so curious. Nothing makes you cry"

"Ok, Ok" Korra relented, reaching over to grab the laptop, popping it open and clicking on Safari. The tickets were booked; there was no going back now. The couple sat and watched TV for a few more hours before heading off to bed.

The morning started with Korra jumping on Asami in order to wake her up. They only just caught the train into London as Asami insisted on spending an hour on what to wear. Once in London, another half an hour was spent trying to navigate the tube and when they were finally at Leicester Square station, it was already 12pm. The first stop was the M&M shop where Asami bought a red M&M shirt and Korra bought one of the warm blankets as Asami always like to cuddle under a blanket. Of course a huge bag of M&Ms were also bought and when they saw the price, Korra had to literally march Asami out the door before she complained. Next, they went to the London Transport Museum in Covent Garden. Asami spent the entire time geeking out at all the machines while Korra laughed at her adorable geek, wandering how she found this wonder. When Asami was all geeked out, the walked out the doors to see a street performer doing magic so they stayed and watched, tipping him at the end. It was Asami's turn to laugh when Korra dragged her into Forbidden Planet (which is basically Comic Con in a shop) and was racing about the shop like a 5 year old on a sugar high.

When they came out of the shop with several bags, Asami looked at her watch and gasped.

"Korra!" she called

"What?" Korra asked, still hyper from the shop.

"It's 6 o'clock!" Asami exclaimed, smiling as she saw Korra's face go into panic mode.

"Shit, shit, shit" Korra repeated, spinning round to have a look at the restaurants around her, short hair, spinning like a carousel. "Erm, how about there?" she said, pointing to a shop with a green and white striped canopy.

"Steak & Co. Ok" Asami said, linking her arm with Korra's and walking towards the restaurant. They were seated right away and when the waiter came for their orders, the couple chose the same thing: Rump steak with Garlic butter and fries. The steak came on a rock and you had to cook the meat yourself which fascinated Korra.

The meal was delicious and once they had paid, they left going in search of the Queen's Theatre in Shaftesbury Avenue. Korra saw Asami's eyes light up as they sat down on the plush red seats on the theatre, looking down at the empty set. The lights dimmed, the orchestra started and Korra sat back whilst Asami leant forward on her knees. Korra enjoyed hearing Asami ooh and ahh and gasp as the events unfolded, even enjoying the pout when Fantine died. She laughed with everyone else at ''Master of the House' and applauded as the safety curtain fell. She turned to Korra, eyes bright with excitement.

"Oh my god that was so good!" she practically screeched, making Korra laugh.

"It gets better" she said "Ice cream?" as if she needed to ask. She came back with a mint ice cream for herself and a strawberry for Asami. "I love Gavroshe so much!" Asami exclaimed, not seeing Korra's wince as she knew what happened to the cute boy later in the show. She listened to Asami's excited rabbles agreeing when she said that Marius was blind and Cosette was a bitch for taking Eponine's love away. She quieted when the lights dimmed once more. The second act was far more entertaining. 'On My Own' got a silent 'aahh' from Asami as Carrie Hope Fletcher (who was playing Eponine) got a huge round of applause.

Then came 'A Little Fall of Rain'. Asami cheered when she saw Eponine climb over the barrier but her face quickly fell when she realised Eponine was shot. Her hands flew to her mouth and Korra put her arm around her as tears started to fall as Marius and Eponine dueted.

"And you will keep me safe" her voice was so beautiful and full of love, the acting superb.

"And you will keep me close, and rain will make the flowers…"

"Grow." The final note had Asami physically sobbing into Korra's shoulder, whilst tears were running down Korra's face also. The torture didn't end there as Gavroshe then got shot and killed, leaving Asami once again devastated. The final note of the entire show had Asami applauding so hard, her hands were definitely going as red as her cheeks from the tears still streaming down her face. She was one of the first people to stand up for an ovation and she didn't stop clapping until the orchestra had also finished. The first half of the train journey home consisted of Asami's still excited ramblings whilst the second half was silent as Asami fell asleep on Korra's shoulder. Korra woke her up to get in the car but when they pulled up outside the apartment, Korra lifted Asami bridal style and carried her to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and all the places mentioned here are real so if you're ever in London give them a try, especially the Steak in Co. restaurant it's amazing! :)


	4. Misplaced Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this one gets a little dark and it's from Korra's POV so a little different and it's also a little random. Please leave a comment at the end and enjoy-Lexi :)

I was walking down the corridor with Mako, my closest friend, when I heard muffled sobs coming from the girl's bathroom to my right. I turned to Mako, a frown creasing my forehead.

"Wait here and make sure no one comes in" I told him. He nodded and immediately stood to attention just outside the door. I went through the door and shut it behind me. I saw long, black hair falling across a face as slender shoulders shook.

"Asami?" I asked, surprise clear in my voice. At the sound of my voice, Asami's head shot up, eyes meeting mine in the mirror; bloodshot and puffy. She quickly wiped her eyes and looked at the sink rather than me. My mind was racing, thinking of all the reasons why one of the smartest and most sought after girl in school was crying her eyes our all alone in a deserted bathroom. I frowned and put my hand gently on her shoulder withdrawing quickly when the black-haired beauty flinched.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I knew I shouldn't pry and that I should just leave but this was the girl that I deeply cared for, though she didn't know that and I wouldn't just leave her in this state.

"It's nothing" Asami said, her voice making my heart race as she turned to face me. I crossed my tanned arms and gave her an unimpressed look.

"That's bullshit and you know it" I said softly, so as not to spook or intimidate her. She bit her lip and I lowered my arms and stepped forward, putting my hands on her biceps. "You can trust me" I said softly, looking in her green eyes. I saw the resignation in her eyes and felt it in the sigh she released. She raised her eyes to the ceiling, tears welling up again. I saw some of the tears slip down her elegant cheeks as she spoke; her voice breaking.

"I'm pregnant" she said, tears falling freely now. I was in shock; Asami was only 17 and the least likely person to ever get pregnant at our age. "I'm so stupid!" she cried as I didn't reply. "I should have known better and I let him…" she broke down in tears and couldn't finish the sentence. I snapped out of my daze and pulled the slightly taller girl into my toned arms, feeling her tears soak my shirt as she buried her face in my shoulder.

"It's alright, you're" I soothed, gently rubbing her back as she sobbed. I continued to make soothing noises as Asami cried. After a while, I had lost count of time, Asami calmed down and she untangled herself from my arms and wiped her eyes. I smiled encouragingly but I thought of something she said and frowned.

"Asami" I said, sternly now as she looked up. "There's one thing I have to know" I said and she suddenly looked scared. "Was it consensual?" I asked and I knew the answer even before she shook her head, biting her lip again. I sucked in a breath then spoke seriously. "Asami, I'm not going to tell anyone about this, not if you don't want me to, but you have to tell someone who can do something like the police" I said, feeling bad as Asami looked even more frightened at the prospect. "Please Asami" I said more gently now "He has to be punished, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." She looked up at me and nodded.

"I'll go to the police station" she said, a hint of confidence in her voice. I smiled and gave her another quick hug, my shoulder-length hair spilling everywhere.

"Come on, I'll take you" I said, knowing she didn't have her moped with her. I looked at my watch, startled when it said half 5. "We'd better get going before the station closes" I said as Asami nodded and gave her eyes a final wipe before following me out the door. I dismissed Tom from his post and told him to go home, noticing the look her gave Asami but choosing to ignore it. I climbed into my car, waiting until Asami had put her seatbelt on before starting the car. I put my hand on the steering wheel before realising something.

"Err, where's the police station?" I asked, watching as a smile stretched across Asami's face before she burst into laughter, which caused me to smile too.

"I'll direct you" she said then she turned serious again. "Korra" she said, waiting until I produced a 'hmm' in reply before she continued. "Can you stay with me tonight?" she asked quietly.

"Of course" I replied, setting the car in reverse b before heading off where Asami led me. When we got to the police station, I led Asami to an officer who led us inside another room. Asami grabbed my hand and I squeezed it gently as she told the officer about how she was raped.

"Do you know the man who raped you?" the officer asked in a deep voice, notebook in hand. Asami nodded and gave me a quick glance to which I gave an encouraging smile and nod.

"Mako" she said. I stiffened but didn't say anything at the mention of one of my closest friends. I listened as Asami gave the officer all Mako's information and I answered any question thrown my way while my mind was a million miles away. The officer let us go an hour later and we went back to the car. As I got in, my temper snapped and I hit the steering wheel, not caring about the throbbing in my hand as I hit it again and again, making Asami jump.

"Sorry" I said, regret and sadness layering my voice.

"It's ok" she replied softly, knees drawn up to her chest. We drove in silence, not speaking until I reached the Sato mansion. Asami unlocked the front door and called that she was home. Her father, Hiroshi Sato came through a door, smiling when he saw me, an eyebrow raised at Asami who smiled apologetically.

"I'll go prepare the spare room" he said turning to go but I stopped him.

"That's not necessary" I said quickly "I'll sleep with Asami" I said, ignoring Hiroshi's raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded as she went off to the living room. I turned to Asami and smiled.

"Shall we?" I asked and she nodded, leading me up the grand staircase and down the corridor to her bedroom. I made a bed on the floor, falling asleep quickly. I awoke at around midnight to the sounds of muffled screaming and I bolted upright, seeing Asami twitch and turn. I ran over to her and held her, making soothing noises as she calmed down.

"It's just a dream" I said calmly as I held her again. Her breathing slowed and she turned to me.

"Hold me please" she said and my eyes widened in shock but I nodded. Asami turned in my arms and I lay down, keeping hold of the girl in my arms. I wouldn't let my eyes shut until I felt her breathing even out and I knew she was asleep. I shut my eyes, content to have the girl I loved in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, very OOC and really AU and pretty crap really…I apologise completely about this fic, it is utter rubbish. Please still leave a comment and kudos for me.


	5. On Thin Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about that last fic, I have literally no idea what I was thinking but anyway moving on. This is also a bit of harmless fun. Anyways, please leave a comment and a prompt and enjoy-Lexi :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Do I really have to say?

Asami was freezing. She was used to the relatively warm climate of Republic City, not the freezing temperatures of the Southern Water Tribe. She shivered as she snuggled further under the fur blankets surrounding her on the soft mattress of her bed. She cursed herself for the uncontrollable shivering as she felt movement beside her.

"Asami?" a weary voice asked. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm f-f-fine" Asami stuttered. The body next to her turned and looked at her in concern.

"You're shivering" Korra said, looking at Asami's red nose and slightly blue lips. She wrapped the engineer in her strong arms, attempting to share heat. She whistled softly and heard the padding of large feet as Naga, her Polarbear dog came over. "Down Naga" Korra said gently, turning back to her shivering girlfriend as Naga lay down, encasing Asami in her warm fur. Asami smiled slightly and snuggled up to Korra as she warmed. Korra continued to hold her, even as she stopped shivering and her breathing evened out.

The next morning, Asami awoke to something soft and warm around her. She smile and put her arm out to cuddle Korra but a cold and empty bed greeted her. She frowned and slowly opened her eyes and sat up, disturbing Naga behind her. Her frown deepened when she couldn't see Korra in their room they shared. She relaxed as Korra came through the door, already dressed in her usually blue attire with white fur. Asami laughed as Naga launched herself at Korra, knocking the avatar over as she licked her owner. When Korra finally managed to push her Polarbear dog off, she turned to the still giggling Asami.

"You alright?" Korra asked concern still in her eyes. Asami nodded and Korra smiled, walking over to Asami, holding her hands behind her back. Asami frowned, incredibly suspicious of Korra's sly smile.

"What are you hiding?" Asami asked, not liking the mischievous glint in Korra's eyes. She took a sharp intake of breath as Korra revealed what was hidden behind her back. "No. Way."

Asami stood on unsteady legs as her feet refused to do what they were told. She gave a slight squeak as her feet slipped and she fell over. She landed with an 'oomph' and she sat there stunned and pouting as Korra came gliding over, all elegance and grace as she stopped by Asami to help her up.

"Don't worry" she said, clearly trying to hold back her laugh as the engineer almost fell again "You'll get the hang of it." She laughed as Asami glared.

"It's alright for you" the engineer whined "You've been doing this since you could walk!" Korra just laughed again as Asami slipped and fell into Korra's arms and clutched onto the avatar in case she fell again.

"Really, it's ok if you don't know how to skate yet" Korra said as Asami's worn skates slipped on the ice. "I'd be more than happy to teach you what I know" she continued with a smirk as Asami's face went bright red at the not-so-hidden insinuation in what Korra just said. Korra just laughed and helped Asami stand up properly and then held her hands. Korra started to slowly skate backwards, her feet moving gracefully as she slowly towed Asami, making sure she didn't fall again.

"This is impossible!" Asami exclaimed as she almost fell again. Korra just smiled as she led Asami around the frozen lake by the village.

"Don't try and walk" Korra said calmly "Just glide" Korra said, demonstrating to her girlfriend. "Yeah, that's it!" Korra said excitedly as Asami copied Korra and glided for a few moments then again until Korra tried letting go of Asami's hand.

"No!" Asami yelled as she panicked and flailed for a moment until Korra grabbed her waist to right her again. Asami sighed with relief, getting back into the swing of the skating and she turned to say something to Korra and she almost fell in shock as she saw Korra at the other end of the lake, laughing as Asami realised that she had been skating on her own. She turned red as Korra skated back over to her and held her around the waist. She was still smiling as she kissed Asami gently, her lips moving perfectly with the older woman. Asami kissed her back, tongue running over Korra's lips, exploring her mouth. She enjoyed Korra's small gasp as Asami slipped her tongue into her mouth. Neither woman realised they were falling until Asami's feet had completely gone from under her and she shrieked as Korra fell on top of her, laughing. Korra couldn't get off of Asami she was laughing so hard.

They were still laughing as a sharp crack rang through the small valley. Korra looked up sharply, a look of worry suddenly on her face. She pulled Asami up and dragged her along as she skated as fast as she could to the edge of the lake. They weren't fast enough. The ice beneath them cracked and Asami looked up at Korra, a frightened look on her face. They were so close to the edge! The ice gave way beneath Asami, who was slightly behind Korra and she had no time to scream as the icy water surrounded her. She couldn't think or breath the water was so cold. She was beneath the ice, panicking before she felt strong hands around her waist, dragging her to the surface. She coughed and spluttered as she collapsed onto the ice, looking over to a dripping Korra.

Both of them returned to the village, dripping and shivering, huddling together for warmth, holding their skates in their hands. They were met with pitying glances as they made their way to Korra's hut where Katara sat, a hot bath already set up. Asami leapt into the bath, frozen clothes still on. Korra laughed before following suit and relaxing in the hot water after a long freezing walk. At least she taught Asami how to ice skate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and feel free to give me some prompts. I am open to all ideas!


	6. Life After Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING-Major character death! (all I'm gonna say)

Asami walked down the corridor, head bowed, hoping that nobody would notice her. She was fighting hard not to let the tears in her eyes fall. She tasted blood as the skin on her lip tore from the force of her teeth. When she finally got to her office, she locked the door and collapsed onto the leather sofa she installed a few weeks ago. It was only then that she put her head in her hands and sobbed. Tears were running down her face freely now, staining her cheeks. She sat like that for a few hours, head in hands; even after the tears had long since dried.

A knock at the door startled Asami from her position.

"Go away!" Asami shouted, surprised at the hoarseness of her own voice.

"Please Asami, it's me, Bolin." The muffled voice sounded on the other side of the door. Asami sighed and slowly picked herself up from the sofa, gently wiping her eyes as she stumbled to the door. She felt the tears rising up at the sight of her friend; his eyes red and puffy. She threw herself at him, burying her face in his shoulder, soaking his shirt. He held her as she cried his own shaking visible.

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, they parted and Asami let him in, shutting the door behind him. She sat down on the sofa, patting the empty seat next to her. Bolin sat, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Where's Mako?" Asami asked quietly, looking sadly at her friend.

"Beating up some recruits." Bolin replied, not looking at Asami. "Where's Chenna?" he asked, so quiet Asami barley heard him.

"Playing with Naga and Opal." Asami replied, just as quietly.

"You need to tell her." Bolin said gently, glancing at Asami who was wringing her hands and biting her lip.

"I know" she breathed "It's just…" she swallowed and looking to her friend, tears in her eyes. "She's so happy, Bolin, I don't want to see her hurt." Tears were rolling down her cheeks as Bolin pulled her into another tight embrace.

"I know, but she deserves to know." Bolin said, gently trying to console his friend. Asami nodded, sat up and dried her eyes.

"You're right. It's unfair to keep this from her." She took a deep breath, stood up and strode out the door, heading towards Avatar Korra Park.

She stood by the pond, watching her daughter play with the huge Polar Bear Dog, Opal watching on, laughing.

Opal spotted her, and walked over smiling. Her smile faded as she saw the look on Asami's face.

"What's wrong?" Opal asked tentatively, hand on Asami's shoulder.

"It's Korra" Asami choked out, trying unsuccessfully to swallow the lump in her throat. Opal's eyes widened and wrapped her arms around Asami tightly.

"What happened?" Opal asked, tears welling up in her own eyes.

"Some bandits crept up and shot her in the back." Asami replied "There was nothing anyone could do, the bullet was too deep." Asami, attempted to dry her eyes as Opal, walked over to Bolin who was standing a little way from the pond. Asami saw Opal rush into Bolin's arms and saw the air bender's small body wrack with sobs.

"Mummy!" Asami smiled as the 5 year old ran towards her; arms outstretched and grinning madly. She looked so much like Korra, Asami thought as she lifted her daughter, hugging her tightly.

"Where's Momma?" The child asked, never missing anything. Asami bit her lip before calling Naga to her and walking towards the park gates. She stopped by the statue of Korra, putting Chenna down and turning to her.

"Chenna, honey" Asami started, feeling the lump rise in her throat. She crouched down to the child's eye level, holding her hands gently while looking into those deep chocolate eyes, so familiar to Asami. Suddenly, her chest constricted. She couldn't do this. How could she look into those trusting eyes and tell her daughter that her mother, the person she loved most in the world, was dead.

"She's not coming back is she?" The question startled Asami. She looked at Chenna's eyes, filled with sorrow that ate at Asami's heart. Asami shook her head before replying.

"No, darling." The words were choked and Asami looked to the sky trying to blink back the tears. "She died saving some Earth people from a very bad man." Asami felt a tear run down her cheek as Chenna wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. Asami looked to her left as she heard Naga whimper and lay down, head between her paws. Asami beckoned the huge animal towards her, burying her face in the soft fur.

"At least Grandad Hiroshi and Grandma Yasuko will have some company now." Chenna said quietly, clearly trying to cheer up her mother whilst she wiped away her own tears. Asami smiled sadly as she replied; still hanging onto both the child and the Polar bear dog.

"That they will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm really evil but I promise that there is a super fluffy one after this. Please comment and leave kudos, they really make my day-Lexi :)


	7. Sheasells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the fluffy one I promised... Like super duper fluffy...mostly nonsense but please still read.   
> Korra is being an adorable dork but has a surprise in store for Asami :)

"She sells seashells on the sea shore. The sheasells she shells are sheasells I'm sure." Korra swore under her breath.

"What are you doing?" Korra jumped and spun round to see Asami behind her.

"Tongue twisters" Korra admitted sheepishly. Asami raised a slender eyebrow and smiled.

"Having a little trouble?" she teased as Korra blushed furiously.

"Yeah, I can never get that one right" Korra sighed, scratching her head.

"Hmm." Asami murmured, biting her lip. "She sells sea shells on the sea shore. The sea shells she sells are sea shells I'm sure." Asami laughed as she looked up at Korra's dumbstruck face.

"How'd you do it so fast?" Korra gaped, bewildered.

"Practise" Asami said simply, smirking before striding off.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Korra called.

"I have to talk to Varrick about the new Hummingbirds." Asami called back over her shoulder. Korra sat down on the sofa she stood next to before repeating the twister with a determined look on her face.

Five, long, hours later, Asami came back to the Sato mansion exhausted and grumpy. Oh and she smelled awful. A Hummingbird had exploded and covered her in stinking oil. She stumbled into her bedroom, jumping when she saw Korra standing at the end of their bed, hands behind her back grinning.

"Korra?" Asami asked uncertainly; she loved her girlfriend but that didn't mean she always trusted her.

"She sells sea shells on the sea shore. The sea shells she sells are sea shells I'm sure." Asami laughed as Korra whooped and punched the air with one hand. Asami noticed that she kept one hand behind her back.

"What are you hiding?" Asami asked tentatively, a smile still on her lips. She raised an eyebrow as Korra blushed again. She slowly brought her hand from behind her back. Asami gasped. Korra held a pure white bead in her hand, shaped like a shell with the Southern Water Tribe symbol carved carefully into it, painted blue and red with a thin thread of line going through a small hole carved into the top of the shell. Asami put her hand to her chest as Korra bent down onto one knee.

"Miss Asami Sato" Korra started her voice wobbling slightly. "Will you do me the huge honour of marrying me?" Asami nodded, too emotional to speak. She laughed as Korra beamed and lifted her off the ground, spinning her round. When she set Asami down, she leaned in and captured Asami's lips, smiling into the gentle kiss. As the pulled away, Korra placed her head gently against Asami's.

"So worth the pain of learning that twister." Korra muttered, making Asami laugh.

"Dork." Asami replied affectionately, smiling at her fiancée. Korra scrunched up her nose.

"You stink" Asami laughed, pulling away from Korra and heading toward the shower.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, random fluff but a nice reprieve from that last chapter which again, I am so sorry for. I know it's also really short but it was kind of written during a geography exam (oops!). Please leave a comment and kudos and if you have any prompts, feel free, I will get round to them (eventually) but any ideas will be gratefully received-Lexi :)


	8. The Promises We Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Season 3 and the fight with Zaheer. Its angsty, you have been warned-TRIGGER WARNING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my gosh. I am so sorry for two things. Firstly, that I’ve been away so long. A Levels truly suck but I leave school in 5 days so hopefully more updates will happen; WOO! Secondly, I’m sorry for this chapter. It is very sad and upsetting so MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING!!!! Attempted suicide so don’t read if don’t like or get triggered easily.   
> Disclaimer: I own nothing-I would say enjoy but you’re probably gonna wanna kill me instead, sorry-Lexi

Asami flopped onto the sofa in Mako’s office, her feet splaying as she relaxed back.

“Rough day?” Asami looked up at the sound of Mako’s voice. He was sat at his desk, pen in hand as he was signing the stack of reports in front of him. He looked up at the unintelligible grunt he got in reply to is question, his left eyebrow raised to almost comical standards. He put down his pen and pushed away from his desk, walking towards the sofa before sitting down next to Asami. She snuggled into his side immediately, her hand on his shoulder as he put his arm around her.

“It’s Korra.” Asami said, her voice full of exasperation.

“Did you two fight again?” he asked, his voice full of concern. He loved his two best friends like sisters and greatly approved of the relationship they were in. Asami sighed as she replied. 

“Yeah. It’s those stupid pills.” She said, her voice cracking slightly. “Ever since that fight with Zaheer, she’s been different. Like she has no will to live anymore. It took me an hour just to convince her to get out of bed this morning! And she depends on those painkillers, like she can’t live without them. I’m just so scared, Mako. I don’t know what to do. I want my Korra back. Not this shell.” She put her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking as she broke into sobs. Mako tightened his hold on her shoulders and ran his fingers comfortingly through her hair.

“You just have to be patient with her.” He said gently, his own voice thick with emotion. “I know it’s hard. She’s your girlfriend. But it’s hard for the rest of us too. To see our Korra restricted to that chair and to see her spirit so crushed. But we just have to help her heal. Be patient with her, Asami, it takes time.” He pressed a soft kiss to her hair. Asami lifted her head after a few more moments and wiped her eyes.

“You’re right, Mako. Thank you.” She whispered, drawing him into a hug that lasted several heartbeats. As she pulled away, she noticed the tears in his own eyes, but she knew better than to mention them. She smiled sadly at him before standing up to leave.

“Give my love to Opal and Bolin.” She said as she walked to the door. She saw him nod tightly before closing the door behind her. She pulled out the mirror in her pocket to check that her makeup hadn’t run before walking down the corridor and out the Headquarters for the Republic City Police Department. She held her head up high as she walked to her Satomobile, only pausing as she saw Korra’s old helmet on the back seat. She hadn’t been out of the apartment in weeks and Asami missed their strolls through the park and the walkway across the lake Korra would make for them. She remembered the time they both fell into the lake because Asami surprised Korra and kissed her, making her lose concentration. Asami pushed the helmet under the seat roughly before the memories could claim her and drag her further into that pit of despair.

As she was driving, Asami got the sudden feeling that something was very wrong. She sped up, not pausing to apologise to the family she very nearly ran over. She slammed on her brakes outside the apartment, not bothering to lock the Satomobile. She raced up the stairs and flung open the front door. Her heart stopped. Korra was there on the floor, her wheelchair overturned. Asami raced to her side.

“Korra? KORRA!” she yelled frantically, her breathing erratic as she fought the panic threatening to consume her. She turned the body over, only to see the empty bottle of painkillers clutched in her girlfriend’s hand.

“No. No no no no no.” Asami raced to the phone, punching in the number, waiting frantically for a reply. She scrambled to Korra’s side as someone finally picked up at the other end of the line. 

“Help me, please.” Asami cried desperately. “I need an ambulance, now. My girlfriend, she’s taken an overdose.” She almost screamed as the person at the other end told her to calm down. Her girlfriend was dying! She gave their address then sat with Korra’s head in her lap as she waited for the ambulance.

“Please don’t leave me.” She whispered into Korra’s hair, her tears mixing with the white cotton of Korra’s shirt.

When the ambulance arrived, Asami had to move out the way. They asked her questions. ‘What did she take?’ ‘How many?’ She didn’t know. A fog had descended on her mind. She was blank. She felt her mouth moving, answering the questions, yet she had no clue as to what she was saying. She doesn’t remember the journey, just remembers holding Korra’s hand, her face streaked with tears. She remembers being sat down in the waiting room, the hard plastic of the chair barely registering in her mind. She remembers Mako bursting in, his eyes going straight to her, to the blank face and empty stare, still red from the tears that had long since dried up. He sat to her left, saying nothing but taking her cold, limp hand in his, squeezing tightly. She didn’t register the pain. Minutes later, Opal and Bolin crashed in, taking the seats to her right. She just stared straight ahead. She felt empty inside. She was so scared. What was happening in there? Was Korra dead? She wished this was a dream, that she would wake up in a minute to find Korra smiling over her, eyes full of mischief and childish glee. She doesn’t remember falling asleep.

Someone was shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes blearily. Her head hurt. Was she drinking las night? It all came crashing down on her as she recognised the stark, clinical whiteness of the hospital waiting room. She yawned and cracked the kinks out of her back and neck formed from sleeping on the hard-plastic chairs. She looked to the doctor above her with tired eyes.

“Are you Asami?” he asked, his voice soft and full of sympathy and understanding. She nodded and stood up, her lips quirking slightly at the sight of Mako and Bolin asleep on each other with Opal curled up next to them. She turned to the doctor, with apprehension in her eyes. 

“She wants to see you.” The doctor said and Asami’s heart leaped into her throat at the thought of seeing her.

“How is she?” the hoarseness of her voice surprised her. The doctor looked at her with an understanding look before walking down the corridor, turning to check that Asami was following before answering. 

“Physically, she’ll be fine.” He said softly. “You got her here just in time, any later and we may not have been able to save her.” Asami wiped away the stray tear that had escaped. “But mentally” he released a breath. “We have a psychologist coming in the morning to assess her formally.” Asami nodded before his words sank in fully. She stopped.  
“In the morning?” she parroted. “What time is it?” she asked, as she jogged to catch up to him again.

“Half past twelve.” He replied calmly, amusement in his voice at her reaction. His face turned grave again. “This is her.” He stopped outside the room numbered 121. “If you get into trouble, just press the red button.” Asami nodded again and held her breath as she opened the door. Her breath hitched as she saw Korra lying on the bed, all these machines attached to her. She walked up to the bed slowly, not wanting to spook Korra and wanting time to figure out what to say. Korra looked up as she heard Asami approach. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had dark shadows under her eyes.

“Hey.” Her voice was so quiet Asami barely heard it.

“Hey.” Asami replied, her voice cracking as she sat down in the armchair next to the bed. She put her hands in her lap, staring intently at them as she struggled to find the words to say.

“Why?” The question was so simple yet so difficult to answer. Korra turned her head towards Asami who was now looking at her expectantly, eyes searching for an answer. Korra turned away facing the ceiling. She couldn’t look at the hurt in those gorgeous green eyes, still filled with such love, even now.

“I can’t explain it, ‘Sami.” Asami shifted her weight forward taking Korra’s hand in both of hers.

“Try.” She replied quietly. “For me, please.” Korra released a breath before speaking.

“I hate it. I hate this.” She half shouted, gesturing to her own body, her voice cracking. “I hate being stuck in the chair. I can’t run or play with Naga and I can’t bend. I feel so lost and cut off from everything. It’s as if a part of me has been ripped away. I feel so empty.” She shut her eyes as it became too much. Asami ran her thumb gently across Korra’s hand, trying to hold back the tears the were threatening to spill.

“I feel so weak. I feel weak and I can’t protect you, ‘Sami, and it scares me. What if Zaheer comes back and I can’t do anything about it because I’m stuck here and I can’t lose you, ‘Sami. I just can’t.” the tears were falling thick and fast, on both faces now. “I’ve felt like such a burden but I couldn’t let you go. I though everyone would be better off without me.” Asami stood up suddenly, anger and pain on her face.

“And what about me, huh?” She shouted, her voice thick with tears. “Did you stop to think about how much I need you? I love you, Korra! Goddamit, I love you so much that it hurts. It kills me to see you like this. Do you think I don’t have nightmares about what happened? That I’m not scarred too? I’m still terrified that Zaheer will come back and take you from me. I can’t live without you, Korra. I love you too much.” She broke down, the tears a never-ending stream as she finished her rant.  
Korra was shocked by the outburst. She held out her arms and Asami collapsed into her arms, sobbing violently.

“I’m so sorry, Asami.” She murmured, her voice soft as she rubbed Asami’s back gently. “We’ll get through this. Together. I promise.” Asami raised her head and looked into her eyes, imploring.

“Promise?” she asked, her voice small and childlike. Korra nodded and pulled Asami back to her, gently humming until she felt Asami’s breathing even out as she fell asleep. She vowed to get better, for Asami. She’d promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me? I'm sorry.


	9. Welcome Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff to make up for the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, two in one day. Lets just say I got really bored at school today as this was written during Drama and Geography XD This was just a little fluff to distract from the angst in the previous chapter which I am so sorry about. Please review, they make my day.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy-Lexi

Korra slammed her head onto the desk in defeat. Her notes scattered around her on the table. 

“You alright?” Korra groaned in response to her girlfriend’s question. 

“It’s too hard.” She complained, lifting her head to look at her girlfriend. “Its not funny, Asami!” she half yelled, throwing a text book at the giggling Asami across from her. Asami just ducked and laughed harder at Korra’s antics. She sauntered over to the despondent woman, placing her hands on Korra’s muscled shoulders.

“Well, if you hadn’t left it to the last minute, this wouldn’t have happened.” Asami said playfully, chuckling as Korra just groaned again and flopped back onto the table.

“Urgh. I hate exams.” Was Korra’s muffled response. Asami sighed and crouched down so that she was level with Korra. She tilted Korra’s head up until she was looking into her eyes. Asami had a gentle look on her face, full of understanding and a little bit of worry.

“Hey, look at me. It’s alright. You can do this. One page at a time.” Asami smiled as Korra nodded determinedly, sitting back up to re-organise her notes. Asami chuckled again and leaned forward to capture Korra’s lips with her own. Korra’s surprise lasted a fraction of a second before she kissed back, her lips parting slightly to allow Asami access. The kiss deepened and Korra moved to pull Asami onto her lap but Asami moved away before she could. Asami laughed at the pout on Korra’s face and put an extra sway into her hips as she walked back to the bedroom. 

“Temptress!” Korra called after her playfully, shaking her head as Asami laughed harder. “Right, let’s do this.” She said under her breath, determined to at least get to the end of the chapter before she gave up and called it a night. She grabbed her highlighter pens and turned the page. 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Asami was getting worried now. It had been at least three hours since she had talked to Korra. She didn’t want to disturb her while she studied, but she couldn’t help the gnawing worry that Korra was doing too much. She bit her bottom lip and shut the book she was reading, marking her page with the bookmark Korra had made for her. She sighed and swung her legs off the bed, deciding to make Korra take a break. She walked into the dining room, where Korra had taken over the table with her notes, and stopped, leaning against the doorframe.

“Korra.” She called softly, frowning when she got no response. She pushed herself off the doorway and slowly walked towards her girlfriend. “Korra?” she asked, a little more uncertainly this time. She put her hand on Korra’s shoulder and gasped as Korra’s head lolled backwards. The worry she felt instantly vanished when she heard a loud snore come from Korra. She laughed and gently shook Korra’s shoulder, waking her in the process. Korra jumped awake and turned quickly to Asami.

“What time is it?” she asked blearily, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

“Ten.” Asami replied, casually folding her arms across her chest. She bit her cheek to stop herself laughing as she saw Korra’s surprise and then confusion.

“I must have taken a nap.” She said guiltily, and Asami melted at the sight of her girlfriend’s face, slightly red from laying on her books. Asami put her hand on Korra’s and bent down to kiss her cheek gently.

“Maybe you should take a break.” Asami said gently, looking at Korra with love and concern. Korra looked between Asami and her notes, the uncertainty clear in her eyes.

“I need to study.” She said quietly, biting her lip. Asami again bent down to her level and put her hand on Korra’s cheek, smiling as Korra leant into her touch.

“Please, love. You need a break. Come sit with me.” Korra nodded and stood up, bringing Asami up with her. Asami’s smile grew and she guided Korra with her through to the living room and onto the sofa. She grabbed her laptop and curled onto the sofa, patting the space next to her. Korra chuckled and sat next to her, pulling Asami against her chest as she set up the laptop. Asami rested back against Korra, enjoying the feel of those strong arms around her. She always felt safe and loved in Korra’s arms. 

“What to watch?” The question brought Asami out of her thoughts and she hummed quietly in response, waiting for Netflix to load on her laptop.

“Stranger Things?” she asked, hovering over the icon. Korra appeared to consider for a moment before nodding and grabbing the blanket to pull over the both of them, making sure that Asami was comfy, putting her head on her shoulder, playing with her silky black hair. She thought to herself how lucky she was to have such a beautiful and loving girlfriend. She loved Asami with all of her heart and she never wanted to part from her. 

Halfway through the fourth episode, Korra realised that Asami had fallen asleep. She smiled to herself and reached around to pause the show and shut down the laptop. After shifting to place the laptop on the table, she stood up and reached down to pick up Asami bridal style. She carried Asami to their bed, glad that Asami was already in her pyjamas. She set her down and pulled the covers across her before climbing in next to her. She chuckled when Asami immediately snuggled against her. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world as she drifted off to sleep, ready for the exam and very thankful for the welcome distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> So, bit of a weird ending I know and odd story but I had to get started somehow. I promise that the stories will get better and longer, this was quite short, apologies for that. Don't forget to leave a comment; they really make my day :)


End file.
